


Tell me I'm not dreaming

by starlessmeadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Oblivious Mutual Pining, So much blushing, Tora is a pining dork, ToraKen is a mess but they're trying, kurotsukki if you squint - Freeform, mentions of injury, no beta we die like men, oblivious!Kenma, shouting feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlessmeadow/pseuds/starlessmeadow
Summary: Kenma's not lonely at all with Kuroo and Tsukishima getting together, he likes Tsukishima, but not enough to listen about it all the time. He and Tora just happen to hang out more. It's just running into him at lunch or helping him out with a test... Then why does Tora seem weirdly flustered, and why is his face getting so red?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Tell me I'm not dreaming

Kenma was used to being alone. Kuroo was not the best at video games after all, and was less than enthusiastic to stay up the night before practice to say the least. Kenma would tap away til morning and then grumble at the sun, shining right into his face through the peak in the curtains. He was alone but he wasn’t lonely. 

“-and then he just grumbled like usual, but I saw” Kuroo’s grin was akin to that of a cat. Or maybe Nekoma was actually a curse on them all to be cat-like? Kenma mused as his friend chattered away. “His ears, Kenma, they were bright red!”

“You sound like you were pestering him about it already,” Kenma noted blankly, as he had already heard of this, albeit in a different light. “He said he was so embarrassed he thought his heart would stop. Poor Tsukishima.”

“Wha-?! He told you?! Ughh, but how can I not, it’s Tsukki we’re talking about.”

Kenma felt his already hazy mind drift into thoughts about upcoming releases, whether and when would be the best to buy them. If he were to splurge now, a deal would come for sure…

“Yo!” he jolted feeling a tap on his shoulder. It was Tora.

“Morning, please save me”

“Huh?” the latter gave him a puzzled look before he listened in to what Kuroo was saying and flashed a knowing grin. “Isn’t it your own fault?”

“Huh?!” Kenma snapped back at him so suddenly he felt dizzy.

“I mean, you did help them exchange numbers and all that.”

“How is it my fault that Tsukishima’s phone is an older model… Come to think of it, didn’t you cheer them on like super hard?”

Tora paused mid walking suddenly and turned a hilarious shade of red.

“S-S-So what if I did?! I-I was just cheering a friend on that’s all” he stammered as Kenma raised his eyebrow at him. Something was definitely up. “Besides, a happy captain leads to a happy team that’s left alone” Tora laughed loudly as he patted Kenma hard on the back. 

“Can you stop- I’m not awake enough- Tora!” his shout fell on deaf ears as Tora just grinned telling him to wake up and Kuroo continued to rant about his ‘lovely Moonshine’ to whoever was listening, this time, poor Lev. 

Lunch time was the best. Or so Kenma thought, hiding in the shade on the rooftop, far away from loud shouts and Yaku’s futile attempts and keeping things at least relatively calm. They were going to get kicked out of the cafeteria one day, for sure. Taking a bite of the doughnut he bought, Kenma turned his console back on. This boss was gonna be tough unless he buffs his party properly… Oh, heals and effect inducing potions are a must, but how can he get them without wasting time..? 

“There you are!” a loud voice tore the silence to shreds. Kenma looked up just in time to see Tora’s face right in front of his, eyes fixated at the game. He tried to muffle his urge to jump back dramatically. Tora in turn could stop sneaking up on him…

“Oh damn you’re at this stage already...”

Did he mishear it? 

“Y-you’ve played this?” Kenma’s voice was just soft enough to hear. 

“Yeah” Tora face lit up “Tried at least! I could never get past that rock monster… Uhh, you know, the one with the spears in the back.”

“Oh that one’s easy” Kenma pointed his finger at one of his party members “You take this guy and let him attack first. His main spell affects this type of boss and weakens it and then you can switch in your main dps-”

“You really are a genius”

Kenma looked at Tora, studying his face for a bit. Nope, not a single trace of mockery or annoyance. The guy seemed honestly awed. The sparkle in his eyes made Kenma’s face feel hot all of a sudden.

“U-um, it’s nothing special, I just-”

“That’s cool! How are you gonna beat this one?”

“Oh, well I was thinking-”

Time flew by way too fast. Or so Kenma thought as he sluggishly trudged behind Tora to the next class. “Come on” he looked down, feeling a tug at his hand and noticed Tora’s hand firmly clasping his “We’re gonna be late”. Were Tora’s hands always like this? When he spiked a ball they looked rough and the sound pierced Kenma’s ears, but they just looked cool. Rough hands after who knows how many hours of training. That idiot stubbornly never gave up, but just like Kenma, Tora simply hated losing. He tried to match his pace, but all he could think was how warm it felt. 

“...And how do you spell it again?” 

Kenma’s eyes flickered from his own notes to the scrunched up miserable expression that Tora was now wearing. His mock smile was already cracking at the edges.

“Sorry to say, but it’s gonna be over for you.” Kenma said as he wrote it down for Tora.

“I am not going to retake any of my tests” his eyes flashed with a sudden fire, startling Kenma. 

“Calm down, uh, it’s not about what you’re going to or not going to do. You could just do worse cause of spelling. I don’t think you’d fail even if you tried to” Kenma added shyly, staring back down at his notes.

“I’m just gonna- Huh?” Tora shifted to the side “What did you just say?”

“Nothing” the window suddenly became very interesting. If all Lev did was annoy Yaku outside, he’d be the one retaking all of his tests for sure.

“Did the almighty genius Kenma just acknowledge my smartness? I’m totally gonna ace all my tests” Tora grinned, head rolled back, announcing it to the ceiling. Fukunaga shot them a look and just smirked.

“Ugh, shut up, both of you” forcefully turning the page, Kenma huffed as he heard Fukunaga snicker and whisper something to Tora. The ground could just swallow him whole. Right now. Any moment now. Please? 

It might’ve been light playing tricks on his tired eyes, but Kenma could’ve sworn he saw the tips of Tora’s ears redden. 

“Let’s take it easy!” Kuroo’s voice resounded through the gym “A nice, fun, match between the second years and everyone else! That means you too, Kenma!” The latter glared daggers at him as he trudged over to the net with a pained expression. Ugh, just as he was about to slip away unnoticed. That didn’t last long, however, as Lev somehow managed to attempt to smash a ball into Kenma’s face. The idiot wasn't good at knowing what he does and doing things as he wanted, so Kenma had already raised his arms in defense, but not to a hit like this. This is gonna hurt... He yelped at the sudden and hard push from the left. Kenma was about to shout angrily at whoever it was cause he nearly fell over, but saw the ball miss his hands and hit Tora right in the face instead. Eyes wide and hands shaking, everyone grew silent.

“Were you trying to kill him?!” Yaku’s shouting could be heard a mile away and Kenma could do nothing but stare in fearful wonder, as the 190+cm giant shrunk before his eyes. He saw red on the gym floor...? What- 

“Someone take him to the infirmary.” a voice could be heard and Kenma saw Kuroo open his mouth to speak-

“I’ll do it” and Kuroo’s eyebrows aimed at the sky, as he just nodded. Everyone stared for a bit, before awkwardly resuming whatever they were doing, Fukunaga rushing in to stop Yaku from not just attempted murder. It wasn’t like him at all. Not even a thought of a sneaky enough way to use this as an excuse to avoid practice. Kenma slipped Tora’s hand over his shoulder and slowly led him forward. Either he was feeling anemic already or dumbstruck like the rest, not wanting to know, Kenma kept his eyes down, expecting a fight or some sort of bravado shouted out objection. Without a word, Tora leaned into Kenma’s shoulder, and they shakily started walking. 

“Lay down for a bit. Nothing’s broken, but you should be looked after for a bit, just in case the nosebleed gets worse or something starts hurting… I’d do that, but I’m so sorry, a meeting was announced and-”

The nurse was smiling apologetically at Kenma who sat beside Tora, who was now firmly pressing a bundled up tissue to his nose. 

“It’s fine.” Kenma muttered and felt the silence grew heavy right as the nurse left. 

“Um” he tried to speak but didn’t know what to say.

“I know I said to get more balls, but that one was an exception” Kenma felt his heart swell at Tora’s wide grin as he slowly pulled away the tissue and grimaced at the blood. How could that idiot even smile like that with a bloody nose. “Damn, Lev can’t hit balls or regulate his strength for shit-”

“I’m sorry”

“Huh? What are you-? It wasn’t your fault. Oh god, hey, I’m sorry, please don’t cry” it was almost funny to see Tora scramble in panic like that and Kenma might’ve shot him a grin instead if he wasn’t feeling as guilty.

“I’m alright, see? Nothing’s broken” Kenma felt Tora’s warm fingers pat his head and blinked blearily at the latter’s concerned face.

“I’ll react faster next time. I’ll dodge properly.” he said suddenly and felt Tora’s hand halt. “If you never take a spike to the face for me ever again.” 

“Double promise if you show me how to beat that level you were talking about” even Tora’s voice was laced with warmth. It was all too much, too comforting. Nothing like when he was gaming the night away in the comfort of his solitude. 

“Come on, you missed your nap so you can take it back now”. 

“What are you- we can’t possibly fit. Someone could come in” Kenma hissed and felt Tora’s voice rumble as he pulled on his sleeve.

Kenma didn’t let him win without complaining all the way through, face red, he scooted over.

“...Promise.” he mumbled into Tora’s shoulder. 

“Hello, I am Yamamoto Taketora and I have come to hang out with Kenma! Is he in?!” Kenma froze mid step at the loud booming voice coming from the doorstep. He could’ve sworn he saw his life flash through his eyes as his mother was already pushing Tora in and towards him. Kenma wasn’t sure when he even developed a massive crush, but he knew it’d be the death of him. 

He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he fumbled around with the controllers more than needed. He was right there. Tora was right there. He was here. He was in Kenma’s room. Tora was an arm’s length away and Kenma’s brain was about to short circuit.

“What?!” he jumped at the arm lightly touching his shoulder. 

“You’re, uh, plugging in the wrong controller and into the tv port...” Tora said with an awkward look on his face, as he scratched his neck.

“R-R-Right” Kenma squeaked as he scrambled to look for the right one in one of the boxes he had taken out. 

“Kenma” Tora’s unusually calm voice forced him to look back. Was he ever this calm? No, that has to be impossible-

“Look, if you don’t want me here I can just leave. I know this might be me acting weird and I-”

“You’re acting weird?! I can’t even look at you without turning red, you idiot!” Kenma didn’t know why but he was shouting. Tora was making him furious now, with his stupid mopey expression and even dumber words. How could Kenma not want him here?!

“Step up, I’m weird and awkward all the time around you!” Tora crossed his arms with a huff.

“Well, you’re not the one who thought about you all day yesterday!” he was panting now. Damn, those cardio exercises he tries to so regularly avoid.

“Huh?! Well you’re not the one beginning to like you, and wanting to kiss you since summer, and setting up Kuroo cause I was scared you’d-!”

“Wait, what?” Kenma’s voice turned quiet and Tora suddenly slapped his hand over his own mouth, muffling whatever he was next to confess.

“Tora...” he muttered softly, as he just stared a hole into his carpet. “Tora, do you like me? Hey, look at me”

The latter just shook his head, the fire on his face spreading down to his neck, doing funny things to Kenma’s heart.

“Tora, please...” Kenma’s voice was so soft it was barely audible as he pulled on his sleeve “I mean it. I really like you too. Not as long as you, but I do” he added quickly, feeling his own face grow hot.

He suddenly jumped as Tora buried his head onto his shoulder with a loud sigh of relief.

“Please tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“Nope, not even a dream-like cut scene” Kenma smiled shyly, wrapping his arms around him and jolted in surprise as Tora snorted, ‘You’re such a nerd’. Opening his mouth to tell him off, he felt everything come to a stop as Tora leaned in and shyly pecked him on the lips. Kenma blinked in surprise as Tora just stared at him, red as he could ever be, as if expecting something. 

“Um?” Kenma made a noise.

“Well?!” he began rather forcefully. “How… was it?”

“Do it again” he didn’t even blink.

“H-h-huh?!”

This time Kenma didn’t hesitate. He leaned forward and kissed Tora seriously. It was warm and sweet, Kenma thought he was gonna melt. He felt Tora snake his arm around his waist and nearly sighed into the kiss, it felt just right.The two broke away and just stared at each other for a bit.

“So...Is this- are we-?”

“Do you want us to-”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” pressing their foreheads together, he felt Tora’s breath on his face, his now boyfriend looked at him with a face that looked like he had won the lottery. 

“Say, Tora?” Kenma was laying on his chest now, the game blinking on and off on the screen, long forgotten.

“Yeah?” he mumbled, running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. It felt like silk, twisting lightly around his fingers. Tora felt as if he could stare at Kenma forever and just marvel at how light shaded his hair or his bright eyes, as he looked on right at him. Kenma, unexpectedly, shot him a grin that could match and top all of Fukunaga’s combined.

“Mind telling about how you were jealous of Kuroo out of all people, enough to set him up with Tsukishima?”


End file.
